


Vulcans Don't Wish

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: переведено на кс-календарь. не бечено.





	Vulcans Don't Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vulcans Don't Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362832) by Dina and Jesmihr. 



Спок смотрел на своего капитана поверх только что зажженных свечей на праздничном торте, выражение его лица было совершенно бесстрастным. - Вулканцы не загадывают желания, сэр. Делать это было бы крайне нелогичным. – После этих слов первый офицер USS "Энтерпрайз” удобно устроился на своем стуле, полностью уверенный в том, что теперь проблема полностью улажена. 

Джим нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на своего друга. Потом наклонился вперед и слегка подтолкнул торт локтем в направлении его непосредственного получателя. - Да, ладно тебе, Спок. Ты должен загадать желание… это твой День Рождения. Если ты не загадаешь желание, как же тогда оно сбудется?

Брови вулканца медленно приподнялись. - Я никогда не понимал, - сказал он и его темные глаза загадочно блеснули при свете свечей, - склонность человеческой расы считать, что результат может быть достигнут всего лишь желанием того, чтобы это случилось. Конечно же, это полностью ошибочное утверждение: желание – не причинный механизм. 

Глаза Спока в колеблющемся свете свечей казались невероятно темными и глубокими. Как и много раз в прошлом, Джим почувствовал легкую дрожь под этим пристальным и притягательным взглядом вулканца. “Знал бы ты, что твои глаза делают со мной”, подумал он, его горло сжалось от накатившей волны знакомых чувств. “Я желаю…” 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и решительно свернул свои мысли с опасной дорожки. “Сегодня не твой день, чтобы загадывать желание, Джим”, упрекнул он себя. “Соберись: это всего лишь невинное празднование Дня Рождения. И все. Не веди себя как возбужденный тарвар или ты навсегда отпугнешь его от себя.”

Сказав себе это так сурово, как мог, он решительно отвел свой собственный взгляд от Спока и посмотрел на торт. И вздрогнул, когда увидел, как быстро горят свечи. - Спок, ты теряешь время. Загадывай желание! Свечи скоро догорят, и тогда будет слишком поздно.

\- Слишком поздно для чего?

Джим раздраженно вздохнул. Временами Спок мог быть таким умышленно-бестолковым. - Слишком поздно, чтобы загадать желание. Просто послушайся меня, ладно? Закрой глаза, задуй свечи и загадай желание. Но не говори мне, что загадал, иначе оно не сбудется.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Откуда я знаю что?

Спок сцепил руки в замок и посмотрел на Джима так серьезно, как будто они обсуждали дела на корабле. – Откуда ты знаешь, что мое желание не сбудется, если я расскажу тебе его?

Джим пристально посмотрел на вулканца, прежде чем ответить; подозрительный блеск в глазах Спока находился в явном противоречии со всем его остальным очень серьезным видом. - Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? – наконец сказал он. Будь он проклят, если снова попадется в одну из логических ловушек Спока, как это случалось так много раз прежде и всегда вело к тому, что выиграть спор становилось невозможно. 

Спок лишь слабо пожал плечами. – Я, как ты сам выразился, намерен послушаться тебя. Но если я хочу сделать это эффективно, я должен иметь больше данных. Откуда ты знаешь, что мое желание не сбудется, если я расскажу о нем другим? И еще: этот запрет относится ко “всем” другим, или только к определенной категории других… возможно только к близкому мне человеку, или к тому, кто находится рядом со мной, когда я загадываю желание? 

Джим закатил глаза. – Правила четко гласят, что ты не должен рассказывать о своем желании вообще _никому_ или оно не сбудется. – Он поднял руку, упреждая очевидный вопрос Спока. – И не спрашивай меня, откуда я знаю это. Я просто знаю. Каждый человек, когда-либо праздновавший День Рожденья, знает это. 

Он снова посмотрел на свечи и решил, что пора срочно перейти в наступление. Сузив глаза, он наклонился над столом и сказал. - Я думаю, ты специально тянешь время. Ты просто понятия не имеешь, _как_ загадывать желания… и все твое псевдонаучное “я должен иметь больше данных“ - лишь жалкая попытка скрыть это. 

\- Неправда. Я сказал тебе с самого начала, что вулканцы не загадывают желания. Вследствие чего у меня нет практически никакого опыта в предложенной мне деятельности. – Впервые за время разговора Спок отвел глаза от Джима. – Однако теперь, когда ты рассказал мне, что желание не нужно озвучивать вслух, я намерен попробовать, раз тебе так сильно этого хочется. – И добавил почти шепотом. – И все равно это нелогично. 

Джим вздохнул. Громко. И не в первый раз. Синий свечной воск начал уже собираться в лужицы на глазури торта и застывать снова. А упрямый вулканец все еще не загадал желание. Джим поклялся себе, что в следующем году он и не подумает шевелиться по поводу Дня Рождения Спока. И, конечно же, он знал, что это неправда… Следующий год застанет его за тем же самым. 

\- Послушай, загадывать желания легко. Просто подумай о чем-нибудь особенном, о том, что ты действительно хочешь, закрой глаза и представь себе это. Да, это смешно, и кажется притворством, но порой желания действительно сбываются, и, даже если этого не случилось, они все равно очень важны. Это выражение того, о чем мы мечтаем. Не смотри на меня так скептично и недоверчиво. Я знаю, что у тебя есть мечты. Каждый мечтает; даже ты. Может быть обычные вулканцы и не мечтают… но ты… ты – особенный. 

“Упс! Не сболтнул ли я лишнего?” И на один миг ясности и решительности, Джиму было все равно, даже если это и так. “Черт, он и, правда, особенный. И я так устал... до смерти устал… притворяться, что спокоен и холоден по отношению к нему. Клянусь, я найду способ рассказать ему все, о том, какой он и все, кем я бы хотел быть для него.”

\- Загадай желание, - тихо сказал он Споку, очень мягко.

Спок вздохнул. – Ну, хорошо. – Убедившись сначала, что он верно представляет себе расположение каждой свечи на торте, Спок закрыл глаза и подул на них.

\- Отличная работа! – Джим улыбнулся. – Ты задул все. И ты знаешь, что это значит.

\- Что это значит?

\- Что то, что ты только что загадал, обязательно сбудется. – Джим взял нож и протянул его своему первому офицеру. – Мне лишь маленький кусочек, пожалуйста. Но такой, на котором побольше глазури.

\- Действительно? – Осторожно, Спок отрезал два абсолютно одинаковых по размеру куска торта, причем сделал это так, что со стороны процесс выглядел сложной хирургической операцией. – Когда?

\- Что когда?

Спок слегка наклонил голову и задумчиво посмотрел на своего капитана. – В течении какого периода времени успешно загаданное желание приведет к результату? 

Джим взял тарелку с куском торта и поставил ее перед собой. - Если ты спрашиваешь меня, как долго тебе придется ждать, прежде чем твое желание осуществится…

\- Это в точности то, что я спрашиваю.

\- Ну… - Он отломил вилкой кусочек торта, и прожевав его, стал рассуждать вслух. – Не существует какого-то определенного периода времени. Если задуматься, все зависит от самого желания. Если ты пожелал чего-то абстрактного и грандиозного… интергалактического мира, к примеру, то он определенно наступил бы через эон или около того. Если же ты пожелал чего-то более прозаического… вроде вкусного куска торта… ну, тогда тебе не потребовалось бы ждать совсем. 

\- Мое желание не было абстрактным, – сказал Спок.

\- О. Ну, тогда возможно много времени не потребуется.

\- Но оно не было и прозаическим.

Недоуменно пожав плечами, Кирк сказал. - Тогда добавь еще час к своей смете. Ты воспринимаешь все слишком буквально: желания не подчиняются какому-то определенному графику.

\- _Возможно_ оно было немного грандиозным, – продолжил Спок, игнорируя последнее заявление Джима.

\- Только немного?

\- Верно. Не таким грандиозным, как интергалактический мир, разумеется. Желать который крайне нелогично. Вероятность того, что желание одного индивидуума способно привести к интергалактическому миру, близка к нулю. 

\- Конечно.

\- И оно было не совсем реальным. 

\- Да? - ”К чему это он клонит?” Джим откинулся на стуле, терзаясь мыслью, не попросить ли добавки, в конце концов, не так уж и часто он ест шоколадный торт. Он довольно расслабился, когда Спок словно ответив на его невысказанный вопрос, сам протянул ему еще один кусок торта на тарелке. – И насколько же твое желание нереально?

Джим удивился, увидев, как Спок вдруг заерзал на своем стуле. Он не думал, что видел, чтобы Спок делал это когда-либо раньше, но это было именно то, что он делал сейчас… ерзал. Вулканец еле заметно вертелся на стуле, словно ему было неудобно сидеть на нем, не выпуская при этом из рук вилку с тарелкой. Наконец он сказал. – Оно было также легкомысленным и непрактичным. Я пожелал чего-то, чего хотеть не должен. 

Джим нахмурился. То, что сказал Спок, не имело никакого смысла. Он всегда считал, что если бы Спок действительно решил загадать желание, то захотел бы открыть новое созвездие или сформулировать новое математическое уравнение или что-то еще в том же духе, столь же возвышенное и интеллектуальное. 

\- Возможно, это несколько бестактно с моей стороны, Спок, но что именно ты пожелал?

\- Я не могу тебе рассказать. Как ты сам заметил ранее, это будет прямым нарушением правил. 

Джим отодвинул тарелку с наполовину съеденным куском торта от себя, чтобы полностью сконцентрироваться на своем первом офицере. Тоненький внутренний голос начал весьма настойчиво заявлять ему, что то, что Спок говорил ему… или не говорил ему… об этом желании было очень важным. Этот голос не раз спасал ему жизнь, и он точно не собирался игнорировать его сейчас. “Не волнуйся”, сказал он ему. “Я, так или иначе, докопаюсь до правды”.

\- Согласен, - кивнул он Споку. – Но насколько я знаю, в книге правил ничего не сказано о том, что другой человек не может отгадать, о чем было желание. 

В ответ вулканец лишь заерзал еще заметней. Взглянув на крошки на свое тарелке, Джим пошел в наступление. – Дай-ка мне подытожить все, что ты сказал, и посмотрим, насколько близок я буду к отгадке.

Он начал перечислять факты, загибая пальцы на руке. – Это желание, по твоим словам, не абстрактное и не прозаическое. Но оно грандиозное, нереальное, легкомысленное и непрактичное? Не пойми меня неправильно, но никогда бы не подумал, что четыре этих прилагательных можно употребить по отношению к тебе или к тому, чего ты хочешь. – Тут он поднял вверх палец, словно внезапно вспомнив о чем-то важном. - О, но ведь так и есть: это что-то, чего ты не должен хотеть.

\- Это, вероятно, самый нелогичный разговор, какой мы когда-либо вели с тобой, – сказал Спок. – У него нет никакой полезной цели, он основан на ошибочной идее, и служит лишь для того, чтобы потратить время, которое можно было бы употребить на что-то куда более важное. Поэтому я предлагаю прекратить… 

\- И, видишь ли, - продолжил Джим так, словно Спок и не прерывал его, - именно последнее утверждение никак не укладывается у меня в голове. Как долго мы знаем друг друга?

\- Семь целых две десятых месяца, – ответил Спок так легко, словно ожидал именно этого вопроса. Но на щеках его выступил слабый зеленый румянец и он так и сидел, опустив голову, словно не решаясь взглянуть на своего капитана.

\- И за все эти семь целых две десятых месяца, - сказал Джим, - я не могу вспомнить ни одного раза, когда ты делал что-то, что не считал правильным… даже когда это было во вред лично тебе. Черт возьми, даже когда это угрожало твоей жизни. Фактически, я считаю тебя наиболее благородным и заслуживающим доверие… человеком, которого я знаю. Так как же может быть, что ты желаешь чего-то, чего не должен желать? – Джим наклонился вперед и посмотрел на Спока так интенсивно, что вулканцу пришлось поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. – Или я в корне не прав насчет твоего характера… и я не смогу заставить себя поверить в это даже за миллион лет… или ты ошибаешься насчет своего желания.

\- Ошибаюсь насчет…?

\- Ошибаешься насчет того, что оно то, чего ты не должен хотеть. Возможно, это именно то, чего ты хотеть должен.

Спок тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. – Ты не сказал бы этого, если бы знал. 

\- Эх, если бы я только знал, в чем заключается твое желание. Хотя о чем это я: я же как раз и собираюсь догадаться, разве нет? Ладно… Буду рассуждать дальше. Но ты должен дать мне еще пару намеков, или мы тут просидим до смены бета. – Джим подхватил вилкой шарик застывшего синего воска со своего куска торта и осторожно расположил его на краю тарелки. – Думаю, желания обычно подпадают под две категории: либо хочешь, чтобы то, что случилось, не случалось, либо хочешь, чтобы что-то случилось, чего раньше не происходило, - с ловкостью эксперта освободив кусок торта сразу от всей глазури, Джим наклонил голову и спросил. - Так к какой относится твое? 

На одно мгновенье Спок прикрыл глаза, словно этот вопрос причинил ему боль. – К обеим, - прошептал он и затем словно вернул себе часть своего хладнокровия или, по крайней мере, его видимость. - Я… я только что вспомнил, - сказал он напряженным голосом, - что я не рассмотрел квартальную заявку биологического отдела на обеспечение их материалами. Я… я должен вернуться в лабораторию и заняться этим. – Он встал со стула и поспешно направился к двери. - Спасибо за торт, сэр.

\- Не уходи, - выпалил Джим, необъяснимо уязвленный внезапным переходом к официальному тону в такой момент. 

Удивленный, Спок остановился и повернулся к нему, его бровь была вопросительно поднята.

Джим мгновенье пристально смотрел на него, нерешительно кусая губу. Глубоко вздохнув, он поднялся и подошел к своему первому офицеру, тень сомнения затаилась в его глазах. - Ты не можешь вот так просто уйти и оставить меня, - сказал он тихо. 

Бровь Спока взметнулась еще выше. - Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну, для начала, к твоей губе прилипла шоколадная крошка. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы какой-нибудь энсин увидел тебя в таком не совершенном виде. Это бы подпортило твой безупречный вулканский имидж. 

\- Правда? – удивился Спок. Вид у него был немного растерянный. Однако он поднял руку и смахнул преступную крошку. 

Джим покачал головой. – Нет… она осталась. С другой стороны. Дай я уберу. – Он набрался смелости и, затаив дыхание, осторожно коснулся пальцем уголка губ Спока. Крошка была воображаемая, так что смахнуть ее было нетрудно... зато он провел пальцем по нижней губе Спока, прежде чем убрать руку. 

\- Ох, - вздохнул Спок.

Вдохновленный этим тихим звуком и тем, что Спок не бросился к двери, а остался на месте, Джим улыбнулся и сказал. - Так то лучше. Теперь… насчет желания.

Тут Спок сделал шаг назад и покачал головой. - Я не могу… - начал было он.

Джим наклонил голову и пристально посмотрел на вулканца. - Да, я знаю, - прошептал он. - Ты не можешь нарушить правила. Не волнуйся… Я… я сделаю это за тебя. Я собираюсь. - Он нервно сглотнул. – Я лишь собираюсь высказать свою догадку, не дожидаясь еще намеков. Прямо сейчас. – И не давая себе времени подумать и изменить решение, как он делал уже не раз и не два в прошлом, он шагнул ближе к Споку, притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал в губы.

Поцелуй был всем, на что он надеялся и ничем из того, чего он боялся: Спок не закричал в ужасе, не стал цитировать Сурака, зажимать ему нерв или вызывать службу безопасности. Вместо этого Джим почувствовал, как Спок крепко обнимает его и целует в ответ… сначала неуверенно и словно экспериментально, но потом крайне энергично и решительно. Вкус вулканца и шоколада смешался у него на языке и мысль о том, что он действительно целует Спока – все это оказалось для него чересчур: Джим почувствовал, как подгибаются его колени, и когда поцелуй закончился, ему пришлось прислониться к вулканцу, чтобы не упасть на пол. 

Спок не возражал. Он лишь крепче обнял Джима, прижавшись своей щекой к его лбу. 

\- Ммм, - пробормотал Джим. Это все, на что он был сейчас способен.

\- Как ты узнал? – прошептал Спок.

\- Хммм?

\- Как ты узнал, что я загадал?

Джим коснулся губами шеи Спока и улыбнулся, заметив, как по телу вулканца пробежала дрожь. “Надо будет сделать так снова… скоро”, подумал он. Вслух он сказал. – Я не знаю. Я решил рискнуть. Ткнуть пальцем в небо. Чисто наугад. - Он посмотрел на Спока, в его глазах блеснул озорной огонек. – И это прекрасно сработало, не правда ли?

\- Да, – согласился Спок и вновь прижал Джима к своей груди.

На время установилась тишина, что полностью устраивало Джима. Это была приятная тишина. Он даже решил, что согласен провести так часы, или даже возможны дни.

Наконец Спок заговорил снова. – Разве не существует еще одна популярная земная традиция, связанная с Днем Рождения? Что-то о том, чтобы расти быстрее.

\- Аха. Но она включает в себя таскание за уши, а не поцелуи. 

\- Понятно, - отозвался Спок, было удивительно так явно слышать разочарование в его обычно бесстрастном голосе.

Джим тотчас встрепенулся. - Думаю, мы можем адаптировать ее. Сделаем это поцелуем за каждый год, если это то, чего ты хочешь… плюс один, чтобы ты вырос.

\- Это было бы приемлемо, - согласился Спок.

\- ОК, - сказал Джим. – Так сколько тебе исполнилось? Тридцать пять? Тридцать шесть?

Спок покачал головой. На его губах не было и намека на улыбку, но в глаза вернулся подозрительный блеск. – Сегодня мне исполнилась тысяча лет, - заявил он и притянул Джима ближе к себе.


End file.
